Sunrise
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: When Edward and the Cullen's leave Bella in New Moon, Emmett struggles with the move for unknown reasons. He returns to Forks where Bella is suffering and they comfort each other. What happens when Emmett begins to fall in love with Bella? Will Rosalie let him go? Will Edward return and fight for Bella's love? How far will he go to win back the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mates**

 **Emmett's Point of View**

* * *

The pain was bewildering, it began nearly a month ago; the moment we left Forks. Since, it has been growing, intensifying. Most days it has been nearly torture, impossible to function, but I knew that the others where beginning to notice the change in my demeanor.

A hand on my shoulder brought my attention back into focus as Rosalie stood in front of me. She wore just a lace pair of panties; her top was exposed; her breasts hung in my face; perfectly perky. The sight of them would have aroused any man; and in honesty she was gorgeous; but I couldn't summon a thought or feeling about them. I felt indifferent… detached completely.

My gaze slid from her. "Rose, not now…" Even my voice sounded foreign to me. It was so empty of emotion, I didn't recognize it. I truly didn't know what was wrong with me.

I didn't have to look at her to know she was pissed at me. Her heavy sigh brought a cool gust of air to hit my face. "What is going on Emmett, you haven't been yourself and frankly it's getting annoying."

There were no words to explain my mood, I didn't understand what was going on with me, so trying to explain this to her was pointless.

"I'm just not in the mood," I muttered, daring to meet her gaze now. The look on her face did take me by surprise. She didn't look angry, the look on her face was something I've never seen before. She looked like she was on the verge of tears; if that was possible. "It's not you," I spoke quickly; sensing her angst.

"Then what is it?" With swiftness she snatched her robe and tied it tightly around herself; covering herself completely from sight. "Do you not find me attractive anymore?"

I had been pondering this myself for weeks now, I knew that things were different… and for no reason at all. How I viewed my wife, it wasn't the same as it had been when we lived in Forks, something has changed.

"You are the most beautiful woman to grace the earth," The words slid off my lips; but I knew deep down that they didn't hold any sincerity. I was coming to terms with myself that the spark that Rose and I had… was gone. When we touched, when we kissed… there was nothing… it was like kissing a rock. I didn't get the same feelings I once had. But I wasn't ready to openly admit this. Everyone was still adjusting to the move and with everything going on I didn't want to add to the drama.

My words appeared to have calmed her suspicions. "Then kiss me… hold me… make love with me… like we used to. I want you. You have barely touched me since we left Forks."

She was right, we had barely been in the same room let alone been intimate. I never really noticed until now, this was the longest we have been alone together since the move. I was her husband, I should be treating her better than this... she deserved better than this.

Reluctantly I opened my arms, allowing her to slink into my lap. She eagerly straddled me; her lips crushed into mine with passion, her fingers ran into my hair. Her lips where smooth and familiar, but I felt completely dead inside I forced myself to kiss her back.

After only seconds she moved away from me, staring deeply into my eyes; pain reflected in her golden orbs. "I'm losing you… aren't I?"

I felt a prickle of pain as I watched her. Regardless to how I was feeling I didn't want to hurt Rose, she had been my entire world, she was the meaning of my existence for years… the love of my life… and at this moment I felt completely dead to her.

"Look, I know you're worried but please just be patient with me, I don't understand it myself… I just need a little time… and some space."

Like lightening Rose flew from my grasp, a dark glare on her face. "Fine," She snapped, before turning and disappearing out of the room; slamming the door so hard behind her the door broke right off the hinges.

I sighed deeply and let myself fall back against the bed; I watched up towards the ceiling.

Great job Emmett. Now you got her angry with you.

It was quiet in the house for the time being, though it was always quiet here in Denali. Carlisle was busy at work, Esme rarely the comfort of her books, Alice and Jasper were usually out hunting with the Denali women; Kate, Irena and Tanya. As for Edward, well it was hard to say where he was. He only called in once in a while.

For a moment I closed my eyes, finding it extremely hard to move a muscle. Pain swelled through my chest; making me feel heavy. My heart ached, but for reasons unknown to myself. I think that is what is the worst part of all of this, not knowing what is causing this… because if I knew I would do something to stop this agony.

I didn't know how long I laid there, but as the sun went down the room went completely dark. There was a light tap on the door, but I ignored it. I wasn't in the mood for company.

"Can I come in?" It was Alice. Which I hadn't been expecting, but regardless I didn't have the energy to care what she had to say. But I knew I had to at least try to be myself, I didn't want the others to notice how miserable I've become.

"Sure," I spoke barely above a whisper, I couldn't yet bring myself to open my eyes. I listened intently at the sound of the door creaking open and the sharp flick of the light.

"So, you're still lying in here moping?" She spoke, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not moping… I'm just thinking…" I lied smoothly. It has been getting easier to lie to everyone, for the most part they didn't search any further into it.

"That isn't true… you're hurting… aren't you."

At her words I opened my eyes, "No, why would you ask?"

"I can see it…" She said with a smug look. "I know you're feeling depressed… I've seen the same look on Edward's face… when we left Forks."

Depressed, I had struggled to think of a word to sum up my feelings, but depressed sounds about perfect. Still, I wasn't ready to openly agree to that.

"I don't know what your talking about…" I muttered; adverting my gaze from her.

"You don't know why you're feeling this way, but I think it's about time that you put the pieces together." Alice said, moving now so she was in front of me. "I thought you would have come to the conclusion yourself but I can see now you need a little help."

"What are you talking about?" I sighed heavily, pushing myself upright. "If you know what's going on… tell me… I just want this… _pain_ to go away."

"Ok, let's think this through, when did you begin feeling this pain?"

"The moment we left Forks."

"So, would you say that you miss living in Forks, is that what's wrong?"

"It's not like that, it's not Forks…" I inhaled deeply. "It's like… since we left, there is this… hole in my chest… it's like… something was left behind."

"It isn't something… it's _someone_." Alice said with a small smile.

Someone. Was she referring to Bella.

Just the thought of her name, a crippling pain shot into my chest. Not thinking, I clutched at my chest. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Your talking about Bella." I winced through the agony.

Alice nodded, watching me intently. "Yes, I am,"

"That doesn't make any sense."

Why would I be so hung up on Bella, I'd only really spoken with her a few times… I encountered many humans in my years on this planet and their impact on my life has been nonexistent, why was she an exception?

"I know you may not understand it yet… but look at how your relationship with Rose has deteriorated since we left Forks… do you even have feelings for her anymore?"

It was a painful thought to have, but I knew the answer. I was afraid to speak, I didn't want to admit anything out loud… if I was to admit that I no longer loved Rose… it would become more concrete… I would be giving us up. I didn't want to do that… but how much longer could I go with this constant pain?

I tightened my hands into fists; attempting to keep my composure. "Rose is my mate, the love of my life." When the words rolled off my lips, I didn't even believe them myself; so, I knew Alice wasn't going to believe me.

"No Emmett… she isn't… your mate is in Forks… and she is hurting right now, just as badly as you are."

It didn't make sense, Bella was Edward's mate. She wasn't mine.

"Bella is Edward's mate." I stated, watching her expression closely. "You can't deny that."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I've had two visions the day we all met Bella, the first was Bella and Edward being together. But the second vision was of you and Bella being together."

I snorted, folding my arms across my chest. "And you didn't share this information with all of us for what reason?"

"Well… Edward was finally going to have a mate… I wanted to see him happy… and I knew if I told you about the vision that Rose might try to kill her… or at least talk the rest of us into leaving Forks before Edward would even get the chance at being with her."

It was the right call to make, I couldn't argue with that, but this whole thing just sounded ridiculous.

"It's impossible to have more than one mate Alice… you know that… so who is her true mate?"

Alice sighed, absentminded as she ran her hand through her short spiking locks. "Well that's for you, Edward and Bella to sort out."

"Thanks for the help." I grumbled sarcastically, before letting myself flop back on the bed. "What am I suppose to do now?"

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh. "Isn't it obvious, get your ass to Forks, Jasper can't stand all your negativity and it would just be for the best if you got some space from Rose right now."

She was right, I knew I was bringing everyone down a little with my mood, I did truly try to keep my issues to myself and not let it affect anything, but I guess I was dumb to think I could keep it all a secret… especially with Jasper in the house.

"Alright, I'll head down… but just for a bit…" I muttered.

Alice smirked. "We shall see." With that she disappeared from the room.

Well… here goes nothing…

* * *

 **Bella's Point of View**

Pain, sorrow, rejection. This was my life now and I wish that I could say that I didn't see it coming. I had known that _he_ was too good for me, but I allowed myself to believe the impossible. I was an idiot… how could I ever think someone like _him_ could love me?

Slowly I let my eyes close; attempting to distract myself from my pain. I couldn't sleep tonight, so I put my headphones in and listened to just random songs; but each song just reminded me more and more of… _him_. Just the thought of his name brought more intense waves of agony.

After a while I threw my headphones off, unable to stand it anymore. I couldn't even listen to music anymore… he had robbed me of the ability to do much of anything. Instead I stared out my window; rain was thudding hard against the glass, it was a gloomy night in Forks… like every night since the Cullen's left.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I curled myself into a ball of self-loathing. Just existing… was a struggle. They had been gone a month now, it was now getting into late October and there hasn't been even the slightest hint of their presence… just as he had told me that night… I was beginning to come to terms with the fact that I would never see them again…

But I couldn't give up the hope that they might return… it was the only thing left that kept me going. Charlie was really beginning to get worried, I knew that I had to try harder to act… like I wasn't slowly dying in the inside. That was easier said then done, especially on nights like these; when everything is reminding me that I had lost the love of my life.

I was about to turn away from the window when I caught a fast flash going past.

My heart jumped out of my chest and without a thought I went stumbling to the window. "Edward?" I gasped as I opened the window; letting the rain fly in. Almost instantly I was soaked; but I stood there, seeing someone in the tree.

There was just the slightest of a noise, but they didn't reply, they stayed completely still.

"… Please … I can't live without you…" I said feeling the tears return and feverishly fall down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Bella," The voice spoke and swiftly I watched as a dark figure of a man dropped from the tree and fled from sight.

I recognized the voice. It wasn't Edward. Maybe I was losing my mind… all this grief and pain… has made me delusional… that couldn't have been Emmett Cullen outside of my window. What reason could he have for showing up here…

Slowly I shut my window, my heart still racing in my chest. No, that was Emmett… it had to be. I saw someone and there was no doubt in mind that was his voice.

For a moment I inhaled and for the first time since the Cullen's left, the hole in my chest almost disappeared. The pain I had suffering from had decreased to the point of almost nonexistence. There was hope. If Emmett was back… maybe the rest of them was to…

I had to find out…

* * *

 **Hello all! Hope you liked the first chapter. I'll be updating very soon! Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_From this point it will mostly be in Bella's point of view! Enjoy the read…_**

* * *

I knew I was been irrational, but just the possibility of the Cullen's being back in town had me all but thinking clearly. If Edward was back… could this mean that he had changed his mind? Was he coming back to be with me? Should I really invite him back into my life so easily? It was so easy for him to leave me behind and take everything with him.

All of that was irreverent, I just had to get over to the Cullen house and find out for myself.

It had been nearly impossible to sleep last night after the late-night visit from Emmett, somehow, I managed. Bright and early the next morning I was up and preparing for the day. It's been a long time that I had felt this way. As I showered and put the effort into making myself look presentable; I barely recognized the person looking back at me in the mirror. It was like a fog had been lifted and I could again see myself clearly.

Before the recent events I had been thin, but now I was much smaller, my clothes didn't fit the same… I looked even more pale… almost sickly. It was a shocking revelation, but I pushed it to the side; I needed to just focus on looking good today. I even went as far as applying a small amount of makeup.

I eagerly made my way down the stairs; there was a bit of a bounce with each step I took; the world just felt a little lighter. So, as I entered the living room and Charlie met my gaze from his seat on the couch his eyes nearly burst from his face.

"Bella?" He said looking awe-struck. "You're…. up early…"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah… I guess I am…"

"You look… well." He moved to his feet, watching me with a puzzled look on his face. "It's been a while since you've… worn that." He gestured to my outfit. A soft blue sweater and black denim jeans.

He was right, it has been a while since I've worn anything but baggy hoodies and sweatpants. I didn't feel a need to dress any certain way… since Edward had left. I did the bare minimum for such a long time that surely even Charlie was taken off guard by my appearance.

"I think it's about time that I get back to my life… I want to be myself again." I muttered, adverting my gaze from him. It was hard for me to admit things like this to Charlie, neither of us were really open to such displays of emotion and to be honest I wasn't sure that he understood what I had gone through. I didn't want him to understand, surely, he would despise Edward if he knew how much pain I had been in.

Charlie analyzed my expression for a moment, before giving me a small smile and a nod. "I'm glad that you are feeling better… I really was starting to get concerned. Your behavior it was beginning to get… abnormal."

I nodded; sighing deeply. "I'm really sorry dad, for making you worry."

"Don't apologize," He replied with a frown. "If anyone is to blame it's that _Edwin_ …"

I shook my head. "It's all just a misunderstanding… I can't explain it now… just know that everything is alright… I'm alright."

I hoped that was the case. I wasn't even sure if the Cullen's where all back, but there was just this feeling in my chest. Hearing Emmett's voice… it filled me with… _hope_. I knew Edward was here... the absence of pain and heartbreak; that was my proof.

Charlie paused, a skeptical look crossing his face. "Just be save Bella, I don't want to see you go through something like this again."

With those parting words I said goodbye to Charlie and made my way out to my truck.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

At the sight of the Cullen house I couldn't help the fluttering in my chest. It felt like I hadn't been here for ages now. The last memories of this place were during my eighteenth birthday, Jasper's dark eyes on me, the blood… it was all so fast… but I remembered everything.

Slowly I began to walk to the porch; my heartrate increasing with each step. I paused at the door, for a moment anxiety crept in.

What if he didn't want to see me? What if he meant what he said… what if Edward didn't want me? How would he react to me being here? Could I really stand going through his rejection again? I don't think my heart could take it again; it would destroy me.

I was about to turn around and head back home when the front door came flying opening; revealing Emmett. He stood towering over me, his muscles… his dark curls at the top of his head… he was more beautiful than I remembered.

My heart skipped a beat at his goofy grin. "Hey Bella, what brings you here?"

Without thinking I lunged at him, capturing him in my clutches; tears rolled down my cheeks. "I can't believe you're really here."

He froze for a moment; probably surprised by my outburst, but soon his arms came around me; strong and protective. For the first time in weeks I felt… alive. I couldn't bring myself to let go of him; but after a while he lightly let me go.

"Where is he… Edward… the others…" I spoke; watching his expression closely.

For just a second, I watched as an indescribable emotion flickered across his face. "Why don't you come on in, we have a lot to talk about."

Eagerly I walked inside, gazing around the grand entryway; it was just a gorgeous as I remembered. But it was also very quiet, comb webs had begun forming along the corners of the walls and the mantle of the fireplace; which sat unlit in the very center of the room. The lights were all off; which was replaced with decorative candles.

"It's dark in here." I muttered, letting my eyes wonder.

"Yeah, we turned all the utilities off in this place when we left," He explained, before letting his hand move to my lower back. "Let's sit on the couch, there is a bit lighter over there."

I nodded silently, distracted for a moment by Emmett's hand; just the slightest touch brought chills down my spine. The coldness of his hand; it reminded me of Edward. Without hesitation he guided me to the couch; where we both sat down.

"Where are the others?" I asked again; watching his expression.

"The others are in Alaska, I'm the only one here right now… Edward; I'm not entirely sure where he is, the last we heard from him he was in London."

This is what I had feared. How could I have been so stupid; of course, Edward didn't come back here for me… he made his message very clear that I would never see him again. Why did I have to fool myself into thinking that someone like Edward would ever change his mind about me… he was perfect, and I was nothing. Human. A burden to everyone that entered my life.

Tears filled my eyes; and for just a moment I felt a pinching in my chest, it wasn't nearly as painful as it had been. Still it was enough to bring the tears down my cheeks. "W-why are you here?"

He sighed, watching me with pity. "Well I just came by to check on the house…" He paused, his eyes flickering to me then away. "And you…"

This realization hit me like a ton of bricks; he came here to check on me. He traveled the whole way here to Forks to… see how I was doing?

I never saw this side of Emmett before; he was always so whimsical and joyous, it was strange to see him so serious and caring. The way he looked at me, with eyes so full of concern; my heart melted. But the disappointment I felt knowing it wasn't Edward that came here worrying about me made it hard for me appreciate his efforts.

"Umm… thank you… I wasn't expecting to see you again… or the others…"

"To be completely honest I wasn't expecting to be here either," He frowned, before lightening his expression with a big goofy grin. "No broken bones, no bruises, I'm impressed…"

No doubt he would recall my lack of grace and clumsy nature. "Very funny, I don't suppose you came all the way here just to see if I was still accident prone…"

"Like I said, I wanted to make sure you where alight." He chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. "I knew this whole situation was going to be… hard to deal with alone… I just wanted to make sure that you were still living your life."

I couldn't help but smile weakly at him. He was a good friend, I considered myself lucky to have someone… anyone that would leave their whole family just to make sure I was alright. My heart fluttered for a moment as we looked at each other.

"Thank you, Emmett, really." I said lightly placing my hand on his. The cool touch of his hand brought a strange tingling to fly down my arm. The feeling was great, but I jerked my hand away; surprised.

He cleared his throat nervously. "No problem… now that I see you're alright… I suppose I have to head back to Alaska… Rose doesn't even know I left."

Panic struck me. No. He couldn't go… not when I was finally starting to feel like myself. I needed him. I had nothing left to hold onto and with him here… I think I had a chance to get past all this.

"You're not leaving already… are you?"

"I don't want to… but we all made a promise to Edward… to keep our distance."

It was selfish of me to want him to stay for my own sake, he did have a wife back in Alaska that he had to go home to. I had no choice. I had to let him leave.

Pain stabbed at my chest now, but I pushed it away and stood up; making my way to the door. Emmett followed quickly, taking a hold of my arm; making me pause. "Bella please… I didn't mean to upset you."

I turned to face him, tears still falling down my cheeks. "No Em it's fine… I understand you want to get back to the others… to Rose… I'll be alright… I won't stand in your way."

Unexpectedly he pulled me in for a tight hug; his lips lightly touched my forehead. "It won't be long Bella, I promise you… I have to go for now… but I'll return…" He whispered quietly, before letting me go.

I stood there for a moment, completely in shock by his sudden kiss. My head spun with surprise and warmth spread across my cheeks. I hadn't even noticed that he disappeared. I looked around, unable to find him.

Had he left already…?

My heart began to ache at his absence; but I couldn't understand why. Why was he affecting me like this? Would he really return? Or… like Edward… did he escape… did he decided to leave me behind as well? How could I go through this all over again? I couldn't.

Please Emmett… please come back…

* * *

 **Do you like it so far? Please review and let me!**

 **Updating 4-15-18**


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend had blown by so quickly; after visiting with Emmett; he seemed to disappear. The sun rose Monday morning; greeting me with a dull pain in my chest. I missed him… almost as much as Edward… if not more. For just the shortest moment he had saved me from the agony of my existence… but now that he was gone I now felt even more empty.

Somehow, I found the energy to get myself dressed and get ready for school; even though I wasn't at all in the mood for any of it. I just wanted to stay here and wallow in my sorrows, but I knew for Charlie's sake I had to continue.

I was about to start down the stairs when honking sounds began to fill the house. My heart quickened as hope returned to me. Quickly I moved to stare out the window; outside sat a very familiar Jeep. Standing in front of it; looking like a god… was Emmett Cullen.

As fast as I could I went running out of my room; down the stairs and out the door; only tripping a few times as I went. Without hesitation I flew into Emmett's arms; the wind got knocked out of me as I collided with his solid body.

He froze just for a moment before wrapping me into a bear hug. "You gotta stop doing that." His booming laugh brought a smile to my face.

"Doing what?"

"Running into my arms… acting like I just saved your life…. Save it for the day I might actually have it." He chuckled; before letting his arms fall to his sides.

"S-sorry, I just can't believe you are here."

"I told you I would be back, I wouldn't lie to you… ever." He said watching me with a serious gaze. He lightly opened the passenger side door. "Now, let's get you to school."

My face warmed as I nodded.

I was surprised by how high up it was to get into the Jeep; surely, I would embarrass myself attempting in getting in… Or possibly end up getting injured. Luckily Emmett must have thought the same, because he gentle put his hands at my hips and easily picked me up so I could slide into the seat with ease.

His touch sent chills down my spine and heat to me cheeks. "Thanks." I muttered shyly.

Who would have thought Emmett Cullen was a gentleman?

"Sure thing, wouldn't want you getting hurt." He smirked at me before quickly closing the door and entering in through the driver's side in mere seconds. "I forgot how… warm you get… it's nice." He winked at me.

Well maybe him being a gentleman was a bit of an exaggeration.

My face flushed, and I quickly averted my eyes. "Knock it off Em."

He laughed freely, before turning the engine on and blasting us out of the driveway. I had thought Edward was a fast driver… Emmett was ten times worse. I could barely keep my eyes open as we raced through the town of Forks. It was just as frightening as it was exhilarating.

"Do we have to go so fast?" I complained; flashing a panicked look at him.

"Fast… what was that Bella, didn't hear you right… did you say you wanted me to driver faster?" He grinned deviously at me. "If you insist." Suddenly he stomped down on the gas; pushing his Jeep even faster; the car rattled and choked against the speed.

I gasped; instantly I clutched the seat. "Emmett!"

He chuckled before slowing down enough for me to calm down slightly. "Sorry I couldn't resist… that look on your face… it was adorable."

My cheeks warmed, but I was shocked by his words. Adorable. Emmett Cullen just referred to me as adorable… I didn't know exactly how I felt about it. Emmett was married to Rosalie… I truly didn't think Rose would appreciate her husband saying something like that to mean. In fact, she would probably kill us both. Not to mention Edward. I knew that Edward didn't… love me… but we had been in a relationship. Flirting with his brother seemed wrong; even though he dumped me.

I was very conflicted… But I couldn't deny that his words brought a thrill to slid down my spine. It was wrong, but I wanted to hear him say it again. Unfortunately, as we parked in the school parking lot that was the end of the conversation.

In seconds he was at the passenger side door opening it; offering his hand to me. "Need a little help getting out?"

Eagerly I took his hand; electric kissed at my skin at our contact, but to soon he had me safely to the ground; he let his hand fall. "So, you're staying, you're coming back to school?" I attempted to keep my excitement to myself.

"Yep, hope that isn't a problem." He said with a content smile; we walked next to each other. "I'd prefer to keep my eye on you miss Swan."

I glanced up at him with a coy smile. "And why is that Mr. Cullen?"

"Well someone has to catch you when you fall." He smirked before lightly touching my shoulder. "I'll see you after class." With that I watched as Emmett strolled past me.

I watched after him; biting my lip softly before entering my first class. I didn't know what was going on with him… or what was going on with me. But I greedily clung to the feelings I got when Emmett and I was near each other… it almost felt like nothing was wrong… I could almost say I was happy. But the thoughts of Edward and Rosalie danced in my mind; making all this confusing.

Edward had been the love of my life… was it fair to be spending time with his brother like this? Or would this not even bother him… after all… he was the one that didn't want me. But on the other hand, Rosalie was Emmett's wife. Emmett should be in Alaska with her right now; with her.

What was happening? Why was everything so mixed up? The only thing that I was certain about was the fact that I couldn't wait until I saw Emmett again.

* * *

 **Please review?**

 **What do you think of Emmett and Bella's increasing closeness?**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, as the bell rung I darted up from my seat; eager to be reunited with a certain golden eyed man. Unfortunately, as I walked into the hallways; I didn't spot him right away. Instead it was his arms I felt around my waist; drawing me into his chest. The cool touch of his skin sent chills down my spine.

"Gotcha," He chuckled in my ear.

I turned in shock; reluctantly moving out of his arms to look him in the face. "You scared me for a second," As much as I hated not being close to him I had to resist this… I knew where this would all lead… Why couldn't he see that?

"Sorry, just having a little fun." His eyes followed me as we walked down the hall.

"Em, I still have a lot of questions… I know you said you were here to make sure that I was ok… but what are your reasons for staying…?"

A mixture of emotions went across his face before he settled for a blank expression. "I'll explain everything, but not here… I'll explain everything at lunch; meet me there."

I nodded; swallowing hard as I watched him.

There was a part of me that wasn't sure if I really wanted to have my questions answered. But I had to know what was going on. I had to know if Edward was coming back… I had to know why Emmett wasn't concerned with reuniting with his wife; Rosalie.

Emmett walked me to my next class; and each one after that… until it was finally lunch time. Everyone had taken notice of us; most just staring in shock. Others; mostly girls would be seen gossiping back and forth as they watched Emmett and I walk past. I detested this new attention; I had forgotten how much attention this brought, especially when it was Edward and I. But me being with the big Cullen boy; the one that was claimed by the beautiful blonde Hale… no doubt there was a scandal brewing.

Regardless, I couldn't let it bother me. If I had to choose between him leaving and him bringing me so much attention from the school; I'd choose for him to stay no matter the price.

After getting our lunch trays we made our way over to the usual Cullen table. I took a seat across from him. His eyes peered at me; an amused look on his face. He folded his arms across his chest and nodded to my food. "You eat, and I'll answer your questions."

I sighed, looking down at my meal. Monday lunches are usually the worst; meatball hoagie. I wasn't a huge fan of it, but I needed answers. Lightly I cut the hoagie in half and picked up the smaller half to take a big bite. It had been a long time that I had ate lunch here… since Edward left so did my appetite.

"First question, shouldn't you be back in Alaska with the others, surely they don't want you here with me; or are they not aware of you being here?" I asked; taking a sip of my chocolate milk.

"Well yes, I should be in Alaska, but I decided that I'm needed here more than I'm needed there. The only one that was really upset about me coming here was Rose, the others respected my choices." He didn't give any hint to emotion in his voice and his expression was unreadable. But it was the intensity of his eyes on me that sent my heart racing in my chest.

I nodded meekly, finishing off my first half of the hoagie completely. I paused to take a spoon full of fruit from the little plastic cup at the corner of my tray. In honesty it was disgusting; warm and full of syrup, I couldn't even identify the fruit.

Emmett snickered; watching me closely. "What's wrong Bella, didn't like it?" He teased me shamelessly.

I gave him a frown. "Not at all, just remember who is making me eat this stuff."

"If you like I could make it up to you." He grinned with a devious look coming to his face. "How about I take you out for dinner this weekend; my treat."

I could feel my face getting warm at his words.

Was he asking me on a date? This had to be crossing boundaries here? He was married… and I had been madly in love with his brother just a month ago, there was no way that this was alright…

"Wouldn't Rosalie… get the wrong idea… wouldn't that upset her?" I interjected cautiously.

A pained look came to his eyes for a moment before a smothered it away with humor. "It's just dinner Bella, but I suppose you are right she would be upset…" He admitted, watching me closely. Disappointment pinched at my chest.

What did I expect to hear from him anyway? Why did I even have to ask? Of course, it wasn't a date… he just wanted to take me out to eat… he wanted to make up for what Edward did to me.

"But, I couldn't care the slightest about Rose being upset." He spoke seriously; his gaze trapped me and soon I was lost in his topaz eyes.

"W-why, she's your wife Em… her feelings matter?" I stuttered in surprise.

"It's true, she was the love of my life; my angel that stayed by my side through hell, we've been inseparable for almost eighty years now, but I still suffered… and she still suffered… there were things that Rose wanted… even more than me… that I couldn't give her. And there are things that I wanted…that she couldn't be for me." He watched me for a long time now; silence forming between us before he continued. "So, we went our separate ways."

My heart soared at his words, but I felt my expression stay even. It would be incredibly insensitive if I admitted being this happy. It was wrong of me to selfishly want Emmett's only attention. It was also very confusing as to why I yearned for his attention so much. The only thing that made sense was I wanted him around because it kept my mind away from Edward; but that wasn't entirely true. He also filled me with hope… happiness…warmth… I wanted to be around him… I wanted to forget all about Edward…

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that, it must be hard for you… being on your own like this." I muttered quietly.

He surprised me by lightly moving a strand of hair from my face; watching me with eyes that looked so familiar but so indescribable. "I'm not alone… not anymore… I'm here… with you now Bella… and I don't plan on leaving."

His confession brought heat to my cheeks; and a smile tugged at my lips as the sparks danced down my neck. I knew that I had further questions, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Emmett long enough to form a sentence or complete thought. As much as I wanted to relish in his kind words and the way he made me feel I was conflicted. He just ended close to a century long relationship… and only a month prior I was committed to his brother; I shouldn't be feeling this way. But I couldn't deny there was an invisible pull between us, it was strong, it was passionate… and it was beginning to completely consume me.

* * *

 **Want another quick update? Leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was like I was on the edge right now. Each night was full of emptiness; yes, Emmett made life bearable but when I was alone everything just came closing in on me. I could still remember his voice; Edward's soothing words, his fingers tickling at the ivory keys of his piano as he played the song he composed for me. His tender embrace, his cold yet gentle lips on mine; it was pure agony.

A few months ago, I wouldn't have been able to go on, I wouldn't be able to get out of bed with a smile on my face, I wouldn't be able to go to school and socialize with my friends, I wouldn't be able to sit with Charlie at the kitchen table and talk about my day as we ate dinner. Thanks to Emmett I was learning how to live again. He taught me there was life after Edward, there was potential to be happy… If he was by my side I had nothing to fear; I wasn't alone. But that didn't change the fact that I missed Edward… I missed his love; if he ever did love me to begin with.

Now that Emmett and Rosalie had separated, Emmett spent most of his time with me; we comforted each other. We were bonded, we both lost someone we loved and now we just had each other. I felt like Emmett was the only one that truly understood how I felt, he was going through the same thing. I couldn't imagine the reason Rose decided to end their relationship, he was perfect. I've never known him to be so caring and patient, I didn't understand what he could have done to cause Rose to leave him. But I didn't ask, it wasn't my business. I was just grateful for him being here.

Charlie was thankful as well. We had only just began spending time with each other here at my house, but to my relief Charlie had nothing bad to say about it. The first time Emmett came walking through the door Charlie had been rather angry; he knew that Edward had caused me a lot of grief, but even Charlie was starting to notice that Emmett was helping me cope with it all.

Although my heart was still poisoned by Edward I could feel it beginning, my heart growing; changing each day as Emmett and I got closer. The more time we spent together the deeper I desired to be at his side. Occasionally; when Edward came to my mind and I let a few tears out; Emmett was there. He held me close and just listened to me, he didn't need to say anything or even try to distract me from my sadness, he just… let me get all my sorrows out. He would call me strong, he would remind me that I would never have to be alone again, he promised me that he would always be there for me. And I believed him.

It was December, the snow was piling up, so Emmett has been driving me to school every day; at Charlie's relief. They believed that my accident-prone nature would result in a wreck with all the snow and ice on the roads. I didn't mind, this just gave me even more time with Emmett.

Today Emmett invited me over to the Cullen house for a surprise; I wasn't fond of surprises, but I agreed to be patent and head on over after school today to get my surprise. There was no denying Emmett of his fun; I learned that. So, when Emmett was waiting for me at my truck I couldn't help but pout.

He laughed his booming laugh. "Relax Bella you're going to love this surprise, I promise."

"I doubt it," I grumbled, but reluctantly got into my truck; letting him get into the driver's seat. "You know I hate surprises."

He grinned widely. "Just one more thing that makes you different from every other woman in the world; human or vampire." As he pushed my truck along the road I avoided looking at how fast he was going; I knew from the familiar whine of the engine that we were nearing seventy.

"Remind me to get this piece of crap in the garage, if I'm going to be driving this thing around it needs a good tune up." He said with a look of distaste.

"My truck is perfectly fine." I protested, turning to examine his annoyed expression. "It's slow but solid."

"Slow is an understatement," He sighed with a frown, but his eyes darted to mine with amusement. "Let me work on it… please…?" He was doing it again… that look he would make when he was trying to talk me into doing something. His warm butterscotch eyes seemed to melt into mine and for a moment I was a completely wrapped up in his charm.

"Fine…" I gave in, unable to deny him. "You know that's pretty unfair." I grimaced, feeling my cheeks warm from under his gaze.

"What's unfair?" He smirked at me, knowing exactly what I meant.

"You know I can't argue with you when you give me that look."

He snickered, nonchalantly letting his arm rest around the back of my seat. His arm was so close I could almost feel the coldness of his skin radiating off him and onto me.

My heart began to race at his closeness, I swallowed hard and looked away, so he wouldn't notice how flustered he was making me.

"I'm sorry Bella, if you want you can punish me." He flashed me a wink before pulling into out front of the Cullen house.

I could feel my face getting warmer; I peaked at him shyly.

Emmett has been starting these flirtatious comments as of late; it always took me off guard, I never knew what to say… or exactly how to feel. If I was to flirt back… it would be like disrespecting Emmett's past relationship with Rose. He was probably just trying to go out of his way to see me blush; there was no seriousness to his flirt. So, for the most part I've just refused to acknowledge it.

In seconds he was out of the driver's seat and open my door, eagerness dancing his eyes. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I nodded before he led me to the doors of the house; his arm securely around my waist. This was another new thing Emmett was doing; in our first few weeks together, he had kept our physical contact to a minimum, but now each day I felt his hands on me more often then not. And I didn't mind it, it was comforting. When he was touching me… it just was a reminder that he was there, and I truly believed that he would never leave my side. Perhaps I was naïve to believe that… especially since I believed that Edward would never leave me either.

As we approached the door I jumped in surprise as the door came flying open. I felt my jaw drop as Alice stood there; looking the same as I had remembered. She bounced over to me with a cautious look before pulling me in for a cold hug.

I hugged her in shock. "Alice!?" Tears came spilling down my cheeks as our eyes met. "I can't believe you're here… I thought I wasn't going to see you again!"

She winced, before lightly letting me go; her smile was bubbly and vibrant; the kind of smile that made others smile. "I really missed you Bella!" She grinned, before giving me an exasperated look. "And judging by your outfit, your closet missed me to."

"W-wait Alice, what are you doing here… are the others…" I let my sentence trail off; afraid of the possibility of Edward being here as well. I wasn't sure how I would react to him being here. Surely it wouldn't be like fireworks again… not now… not with Emmett right here next to me… it wouldn't be the same; I was positive of that.

"It's just me and Jasper," Alice said with a slight frown. "Jasper is out hunting right now, he was a little nervous about being around you right now; I told him that he would be fine… but he is being overly cautious."

Emmett nodded, his arm staying around my waist; lightly he pulled me closer; getting my attention. "She had a vision… about Victoria." His voice was thick with concern; a dark look coming to his face.

My heart dropped at the mention of Victoria, I had been so distracted with Emmett I hadn't had a second thought about her. She was coming for me…

"What did you see?" I asked, panic twisted in my gut at the serious look between Alice and Emmett.

"Edward has been tracking her, the last time he called in he spoke of losing her trail in South America, I had a vision of her entering Port Angles within the week, she hasn't made any move yet but there is a string of kidnapping and murders leading right to Port Angles as we speak."

"She is coming for me."

"I won't let her touch you Bella, I swear." Emmett spoke seriously, leaning down to peck the top of my head. "We will find her… and end her."

 **oOoOoOo**

We went inside to continue our chat; it was nice to have Alice back, she was a good friend, there was no doubt in my mind that I missed her. But I had a lot of questions. Where was the others now? Would they be coming back as well? And Edward, why was he tracking Victoria; I was under the impression that he didn't care… Yes, he had warned me for Charlie's sake; to be safe… could he just be doing this because he was feeling guilty?

"How long will you guys be staying?" I wondered, resting into the couch; directly across from the grand fireplace.

Alice beamed, taking a seat on Jasper's lap; they shared the love seat across from me. "We are staying, enrolling back and school… it would be for the best to be close by until Victoria is dealt with." Alice replied.

"So… when Victoria is taken care of… you will leave again?" Sadness crept into my chest; tears threatened to slide down my cheeks; but I held it back.

"Bella, we are already breaking Edward's rules by being here… if he knew we were here he would be furious." Alice said with a frown. "But this isn't about Edward anymore, this is your life… and we are here to protect you at any costs. We won't leave you unprotected ever again."

I couldn't help the tug of a smile at my lips. "So, you're staying,"

"Until after graduation," Jasper nodded, a serious look on his face.

Alice gave him a pout but nodded. "Carlisle and Esme will be joining us as well, they are flying in from Brazil within the week. The more of us around Forks, the better the protection."

Carlisle and Esme were coming back as well? This all seemed to good to be true. But I stayed cautious, there were still two vampires I was concerned about.

"Is… Rosalie coming back?" I asked, watching between the three of them.

Emmett hovered closer to my side, his gentle touch on my shoulder, but he watched Alice and Jasper with vivid curiosity.

"No, I don't think so, soon after you left… Rosalie left as well." Alice said looking to Emmett with a raised brow. "She left without so much as a goodbye."

"She didn't take you leaving her very well, it was hell on Earth for weeks." Jasper gave Emmett a look of annoyance. "It was rather frustrating for me, to say the least."

I felt my eyes widen at this new piece of information.

He had been the one to leave Rosalie? I had thought she broke up their marriage.

This brought a wave of uneasiness. If Emmett had so easily left Rose… after nearly a century of being together… he could easily walk away from me. He had once promised forever to another woman… and like Edward; he had broken his promise with her.

I wasn't sure how I felt about all of this, so I decided to push it to the back of my mind, I still had one more thing to ask. "And what about Edward… is he…coming back?"

Alice sighed, searching my expression. "No, Bella… he still doesn't have any plans of coming back… I'm sorry…"

 **What do you think so far?**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

It was nice seeing Alice and Jasper again; I almost was afraid to leave; would they just disappear again? If it wasn't for Alice's several promises that she and Jasper would both be there at school in the morning I would be less willing to leave. But Charlie was expecting me, and I didn't want him to get any bad feelings towards Emmett.

As Emmett and I drove back towards my place; I was surprised that he wasn't going nearly as fast as he usually did. He also had been unusually quiet. Was he disappointed that Rose wasn't here? Did he miss her like I missed Edward? But if he did miss her; why did he leave her to begin with?

I had so many questions, but I didn't want to overstep my boundaries, if he wanted to talk to me about it, he would tell me. I didn't have to get my nose in his business, but on the other hand… I wanted to know what happened between them… I wanted to know if this was all somehow my fault. I had caused this family so much grief, I just wanted to make things right. But what could be so awful that Emmett had to leave Rosalie?

"You're quiet… is something wrong?" Emmett asked quietly after a while; his eyes peered into mine.

"Nothing is wrong… I just have a lot on my mind," I admitted, my heart fluttered at his gaze.

"Like what?"

I sighed, turning more towards him. "I thought Rose ended the relationship… I thought that was why you came here to Forks; I thought you was going through the same thing as I was…"

Emmett's flashed his topaz eyes at me; searching my face for a moment. "Us splitting up was a long time coming; we never fit quite right together… the lust was there… but as the years went by all the feelings that I thought I was feeling eroded away." He sighed heavily. "She saved my life; when she turned me… I always believed that I had to stay by her side forever… to repay her… I did learn to love her… but I couldn't fool myself any more…"

I was surprised by his words; looking back I never noticed Emmett and Rosalie's relationship struggling. "When did you decide that your relationship wasn't worth trying to fix…" I couldn't help but remember Edward's final words to me. How he didn't want me… he didn't want to work through our issues… he just made the decision on his own accord to give up on what we had… The memory was painful, but I was no longer crippled by his departure… I was beginning to feel some resentment towards him.

Emmett winced, looking at me with pain in his eyes. "It wasn't as simple as me… just giving up on her… I've been with Rosalie for over eighty years; we worked through a lot of things… and at one point I was content… but then… I met you… and everything changed… and when we all left you behind… that's when I knew that Rosalie wasn't truly the woman I was meant to be with."

My heart began to race now; I held my breath as Emmett moved closer to me, I could feel his cool touch on my cheek as his hand cupped my cheek. "I-it was my fault… wasn't it?" I said barely above a whisper.

"Yes… you are the reason…" He admitted; leaning even closer to me; his face was only inches from me. With a swift flick he shut off the engine of my truck. I hadn't even noticed that we made it back to the house. "You are the reason I couldn't stay with Rose anymore… you are the reason I stayed in Forks… you are my reason…"

His soft words rung through my body; filling me with excitement and joy. I was no longer thinking clearly, all I could focus on was how close Emmett was to me, his lips; cold and smooth just barely grazed my lips, when the porch lights flickered on from my house; ending the moment.

With all the confusion I've been experiencing for these past few months had melted away; there may be a lot of things I didn't understand… but there was no confusion with a kiss. I knew his intent… I knew his feelings… I now knew why he had stayed with me… why he returned to Forks to pull me out of the darkness.

Dizzily I let out a shaky laugh. "Charlie has some awful timing." I bit my lip as I slowly opened the door; unwilling to leave him. My fingertips lightly touched my lips; I could still feel the sparks dancing between us.

"Go on and get some rest… I'll be back tomorrow. We can pick back up where we left off." He threw me a smirk and a wink.

I nodded; feeling a smile come to my face. "Alright… see you tomorrow." With that I reluctantly got out of the truck; and stumbled towards the porch, unable to believe what just happened.

Emmett Cullen just kissed me.

Things were beginning to make sense… I finally realized why we had been so inseparable since his return to Forks. Now I knew why he left Rosalie. But it all just seemed to good to be true. How had I ended up being lucky enough to have someone that cared for me so deeply that he left his whole family behind; and his wife… to spend his life here with me? Would Edward have done something like that for me? No, I don't think he would… he lied to me… he left me… unprotected… he took everything from me… even if he was hunting down Victoria… he chose to do this himself… I had no say in any of it… he always thought he knew what was best for me… but how close leaving me… be what's best for me?

It didn't matter, because unlike Edward, I trusted Emmett… he deserved my trust… if it wasn't for him I don't know what kind of shape I'd be in.

As I watched inside; Charlie was waiting for me with a tense look. "Hey Bells, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I got called back into a station; one of the deputies got attack by some kind of animal." He sighed; pulling his jacket on.

"An animal?" I repeated; anxiety bubbling in my stomach.

"Yeah, just promise me you will stay here; keep the doors locked, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said; a tired look on his gruff face. He appeared to have just woke up.

"Be careful," I said watching as he clipped his gun belt around his waist.

"Always am," He nodded, before heading out the door and closing it tightly behind him.

Animal attacks… could it be Victoria…? Had she already made it into town? Quickly I made my way upstairs to my room. Hesitantly I pushed my door open; peering into the dark room. My heart dropped as I spotted a dark figure sitting at the end of my bed. But as a pair of golden eyes flashed up to meet my gaze.

"E-Emmett?" I asked, taking a cautious step forward.

"Who else," His voice instantly comforted me. "I hope you don't mind… I'm going to stick around until Charlie gets back."

I went over to him quickly, wanting to feel his touch again. As our bodies made contact I felt myself melt into his arms as he brought me into his lap. "I don't mind at all." I couldn't help but smile as his left a tender kiss at the top of my head. "What's going on, Charlie said someone was attacked by an animal…"

"It was definitely one of us," He hummed, his fingers tracing shapes across my skin; causing chills to run down my spine. "Jasper and Alice are scouting the area for anything suspicious."

"I hope they will be alright," I muttered; distracted by his light touches. "I don't know what I'd do… even if got hurt…"

"Don't worry about them Bella," He closed his eyes; inhaling deeply as he rested his face in my neck. "I'd worry about yourself… you have a vampire in your bed."

My face warmed; but I couldn't stop the laugh that fell past my lips. "You wouldn't hurt me,"

"No… but I could do something worse…" He teased, lightly dropping kisses down my neck. "I might just decide to keep you here forever…"

I shivered at his touch; yearning for more. "I don't think I would mind that at all." I admitted as I turned more in his lap; meeting his loving gaze. I gathered as much courage as I could muster and slowly I leaned up; letting my lips touch his.

At the contact my body ignited in passion; he deepened the kiss as he pulled us down to the bed. I laid completely on top of him as our lips mashed together in harmony. And for once in a long time; I was happy… I was more than happy. I finally felt like I had found someone… someone that completed me.

His hands ran down my body; resting at my waist. "Bella, I'm in love with you." He said against my lips. "And I swear, I'll never give you a reason to doubt that."

My heart was beating so hard that I was struggling to breath. "Never leave me Emmett… I want to be with you… forever." I whispered back.

 **What do you all think so far?**

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't know how wonderful life could be; until Emmett. I had thought I had been happy with Edward; and there was no doubt in my mind that I was happy… but it was nothing compared to how I felt with Emmett. Life was so… blissful… even with Victoria snooping around the area; she but a damper on my mood, but with Emmett at my side I had very little fear.

Time seemed to just melt away when we were together, it was February; nearing Valentines Day, already the school was buzzing with decorative hearts and cupid cut-outs… it was all a bit much. I was never really one to celebrate Valentines Day, I found it to be a useless holiday.

With my improved mood; I slowly was integrated back into my old group of friends. To be completely honest I had missed talking with Angela; she wasn't like the others; she never pushed for details when it came to Emmett and me… she was just a good friend. Jessica was the first to welcome me back; she was so eager to hear the details involving me and Edward… and now Emmett. I tried to keep most of our relationship private, but there was no denying Jessica Stanley juicy gossip. On the other hand; Lauren wasn't nearly as thrilled to see me back. She pretty much ignored me; and clung to Tyler. From time to time she would throw an annoyed look in my direction. As for the guys; nothing much seemed to change; Mike was still the apple of Jessica's eye, Eric was now officially dating Angela… and then there was Lauren that was with Tyler.

Nothing much had changed, but at the same time… everything has changed.

"You're coming to the dance tonight… right Bella?" Jessica said with a bright smile; she snaked her arm greedily around Mike's; her possessiveness was clear in her eyes. "I mean everyone is going."

I was about to shake my head; no, when Alice spoke up for me. "Of course, I have the absolutely perfect dress for tonight." She gushed; beside her; Jasper sat with a somber look on his face. His lips twitched just slightly; amused.

Inwardly I groaned; throwing a look at her. "I mean… I really hadn't planned on going…"

Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulder; a grin on his face. "I saw the dress she's talking about… there is no way I'm missing out on seeing you in it." He leaned in, leaving a cool kiss on my cheek.

My face warmed at the contact; my heart squeezed. I knew there was no way I was getting out of this now. I bowed my head in defeat, there was no point in resisting.

Jessica smirked, "Tonight is going to be epic… please tell me you aren't going in last year's dress Angela." She now turned her sights on Angela.

Shyly Angela gave her a nervous laugh. "Of course not, my mother finished tailoring my dress yesterday."

Lauren snorted. "Couldn't afford to just buy a new dress; you had to have mommy make one for you… I bet it's a hot mess."

Her words brought a rumble of laughter from the table. Angela looked down; her face falling; her eyes watered; before she quickly ducked her head and picked up her tray; making a speedy exit.

I was shocked that even Eric hadn't stood up for her; he just sat there… quiet.

"That was low," I frowned; turning to search for where Angela ran off to.

"Low, what is lower than starting to date your ex-boyfriend's brother?" Lauren snipped; a dark look on her face.

Beside me, I heard a low growl bubbling in Emmett's chest; he eyed Lauren with distaste.

"Cut the crap Lauren," Mike spoke up, sensing the tension stirring at the table.

Against my better judgment I spoke up. "Yes, I was with Edward… and yes we break up. I was sad about it… for a long time. But now I'm with Emmett. What happened in the past can stay in the past… I'm happy now…" I was surprised that I had spoke up for myself; that was something that I had never done… I didn't know where this small boost of confidence came from.

"Very well put Bella," Alice said, her bubbly smile lifted the tension at the table instantly. "We should all be worrying about the dance tonight,"

Lauren scowled, but stayed silent; folding her arms across her chest, but thankfully she didn't say anything for the rest of lunch.

Emmett soothingly rubbed circles in the middle of my back; a content look returning to his face.

The rest of lunch, was uneventful, the topic of the dance was the main point of discussion, so I zoned out of it for the most part. I didn't care where I was, or what I was doing… if I was with Emmett.

oOoOoOo

As much as I detested dances I couldn't deny that Alice had picked out a beautiful dress for me. It draped around my body in a bright crimson; the heels on the other hand, was much too high for me. I wasn't sure how I would be able to walk… let alone dance.

"Bella, you look so beautiful," Esme smiled as she curled the last piece of my hair.

My face warmed at her compliment; I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I didn't recognize the woman that stared back at me. This woman was beautiful, strong, everything that I wasn't. For once I truly looked like I belonged on the arm of a Cullen.

"Thanks Esme," I eyed her shyly.

"Emmett isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you." Alice grinned as she took my hands; pulling me up from my seat. "Finishing touches." She said and quickly she put a silver pair of earrings in my ears.

"These are gorgeous, where did you get these?" I smiled; lightly touching the jewel.

"Don't you worry about that," Alice said as she pulled me forward; and out of her room. "Just focus on right now, this is going to be the best night of your life."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "It's just a dance Alice, it's not like I'm about to walk down the aisle."

I was proud of myself for being able to walk to the stairs without tripping; but it was the way down the stairs that made me nervous. With these heels it was a wonder I haven't broken my leg yet. At the bottom of the stairs; Emmett stood; looking handsome, a wide smile danced across his face as our eyes met.

He let out a low wolf whistle as his eyes roamed my body. "Damn," I heard him mutter, before turning to Jasper for a hi-five. Jasper only rolled his eyes; amusement clear on his face.

I could feel my face warm; but Alice pulled me forward, each step felt like an obstacle, we only made it half way down when I stumbled. In a flash I was scooped up into strong arms. Emmett's scent was suddenly all around me; making my chest flutter. His butterscotch eyes peered into mine and his lips; as smooth as marble found mine in a deep kiss.

Without thinking I clasped my arms around his neck; pulling him in closer as I kissed him back. I had forgotten only for a moment that we were being watched; so, I pulled away to catch my breath.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," He purred in my ear as he carried me the rest of the way down the stairs. I curled more comfortably into him; enjoying how it felt being so close to him.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I whispered back to him; rested my head on his shoulder. "I can walk, you know, that right?" I laughed as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you sure, because I've been having doubts." Emmett teased as he lightly let me back down on my feet. In a swift motion his eyes swept over my body again. "I might not what to let my hands off you tonight."

As much as the thought of that thrilled me; I hadn't forgotten that Alice and Jasper was just a step away from us; but it appeared that they were completely absorbed into each other.

Esme had insisted that we all stood together to take a few pictures. I wasn't really a fan of getting my picture taken, but tonight I didn't mind. There was no doubt that I would want to remember this night. Finally, we all climbed into Emmett's Jeep to head into the school.

Charlie had been surprised that I was going to this dance; so much so that he had stopped me before I went over to the Cullen house. He reminded me of safety; put a fresh can of pepper spray in my bag and he tried giving me… _the talk_ … which I quickly shut down that conversation. It was embarrassing enough that I had to carry around the pepper spray. I knew he meant well… but I could only take so much embarrassment.

Upon making it to school; we followed the red lights into the gym; where this dance was taking place. The music was blasting; there was people everywhere, making it extremely hard to walk; let alone dance.

I wondered how Jasper was handling all of this; surely being in a crowd of people like this might be hard. Alice had promised me that he had it under control, but still… no doubt he was in pain. You could see it in his eyes; he moved much more stiffly and him and Alice ended up in a corner; where hardly anyone was.

Emmett and I ventured out towards the center of the crowd; where Angela and Eric were dancing; well… Eric was dancing; he moved like a wild animal; while Angela stayed near him; just swaying to the beat of the music. They waved at us as we passed; making our way to our own space; away from the craziness. We danced only for a while; I felt good to let out some of my inner negativity… Emmett's hands distracted me however. As the music shifted slower, his hands went around my waist; traveling down to cup my butt a few times.

I leaned up to his ear. "Behave," Blush covered my cheeks as I got lost in his eyes.

His lips met mine; and for a moment I lost track of my thoughts. "I can't help it, have you seen yourself?" He spoke, lightly he traveled kisses down my neck. "Delicious,"

I shivered at his touch; feeling overwhelmed by my burning desire. This was one of the biggest things I've noticed when it came to Emmett and me… in comparison to Edward and I. Emmett was able to get close, he was able to touch me and kiss me… fully… without fear of hurting me. This brought a splash of lust to bounce between us from time to time. Sure, I had been attracted to Edward… but not in the way I was attracted to Emmett. Our love wasn't without passion and desire… it wasn't innocent and pure as it had been with Edward.

The night had crept by slowly; and soon Emmett and I ventured out to the hall ways; where we had some privacy. Emmett pressed me up against the lockers as he kissed me. I clutched him close; a pinch of courage pushed my tongue to lightly slid into his cold mouth. A low rumble in his chest sounded as he moved his tongue inside of my mouth as well. For a while our tongues battled for dominance, I hadn't even noticed him hitched my legs up around his waist. I slowly moved my hips up against him; I could feel the hardness in his crotch as I did so.

He pulled away from me; breathing heavily himself as he let me catch my breath. "If you keep that up much longer I'm not going to be able to stop." He said quietly, a strained look on his face. "I want you… so bad Bella…"

In this moment I felt like I was completely ready to give in to him… to let him take my innocence.

I was about to speak up when several screams from the gym got my attention. Sudden I my feet hit the ground. Quickly I stumbled my way back to the gym; only to pause at the doorway. Emmett moved to my said and as we saw the scene in front of us Emmett was covering my eyes.

But it was to late… I saw everything.

On the ceiling fan above the dance floor; hung Angela Weber, blood gushing from her neck. Written in blood the word 'Whore' was across her forehead. The blood was everywhere; filling the floor below in a sea of red.

"We have to get out of here." Emmett mumbled.

That was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness in his arms.

 **Who killed Angela? Victoria? Edward? Rose? Someone new?**

 **Review with your guess?**


	8. Chapter 8

Mystery Point of View

She had gone too far; if I had known she was going to spill innocent blood; and even worse yet put my family in danger I would have never agreed to help her. I wanted Bella to suffer; yes… but I didn't want any of this to affect the others. After all; they are all I had left.

I waited anxiously; just outside of the Canadian border; she would be here any minute. I wanted out of this little agreement now. I couldn't afford to make another careless mistake.

A flash of red came into my sights; I could smell her earthy scent as she approached me. "You missed out on the fun." Her tone was wild and fierce.

"Hardly, I thought the plan was to get Bella out of the picture, you didn't say anything about innocent people dying." I hissed, folding my arms across my chest.

"You said you wanted Bella to suffer… and killing off her best friend is part of her suffering…" Victoria smirked. "You and I want the same thing, we want Bella dead."

"You were supposed to lure her out into the woods and turn her…" I glared at her. "She is supposed to lose everything… just like me… she stole everything from me… now I'll steal everything from her…"

"A little melodramatic, but fine, I can give you want you want… Just say the word and I can end that thing's miserable human life, you just have to keep your end of the deal."

Was it even worth it? I was having doubts.

"I think I've found him… he was just entering Costa Rica," I muttered glancing at her. "Tell me again why you want to find Edward?"

"Well it wouldn't be as much fun if only Bella suffers; Edward seeing Bella with a new man… it will break him beyond compare." She snickered. "I will have my revenge on him for killing James,"

In honesty I didn't want Edward to find out about Bella and… _Emmett_ … I knew how he would feel, because it's exactly how I feel right now. But there was no way I would be able to pull this off alone. I wanted Bella to suffer for what she did to me; it was bad enough that she had stolen my family, she took my husband… and to top it off… she was human… This one human girl has everything that I wanted… and she did nothing to deserve it. It wasn't fair…

My memory of my human life was blurry, but I could still recall Royce… and how much I hated him… I had lost control over myself and he died by my hands. I had done it once… and I could do it again… but death would be to kind… no… let her suffer an eternity … I would win Emmett back… and as much as I hated the means of doing so… I would go on… until Bella was turned.

"I have to get going, the next step of our plan needs set in motion," Victoria grinned, giving a piece of her red curls a twirl around her finger. "It's time you reunite with your family Rosalie."

Bella's Point of View

Angela's funeral was painful and much to short. The priest spoke highly of her and even her father spoke; while her mother clung to his side; sobbing. But there was still so much to say about her, her life had been cut to short, she had dreams… she had a whole life ahead of her…

It was ruled a suicide, but I knew better; I had seen the fresh wound on her neck… and why would Angela write the word 'Whore' on her own forehead before hanging herself. None of that makes sense, who would want to hurt Angela? Obviously, it was a vampire that had attacked her… her body was completely drained of blood. But a vampire wouldn't have hung her up and write profanities on her face if they were just hunting her… no there was motive there… they were trying to send a message… But to who? And why?

I had a nagging suspicion that this was my fault; maybe it was Victoria… but how could she get passed all of us and enter Forks without being detected? It just didn't make sense.

After the funeral Emmett and I headed back to the Cullen house, I needed a distraction. Thankfully Emmett was extremely good at distracting me. Soon he had us locked in his room, I was pressed deeply into his mattress as his lips ravaged my mouth. He hovered over me; lightly knocking our hips together, the friction felt wonderful.

I groaned lowly; deepening our kiss.

"My sweet Bella," He purred in my ear. "I love you so much."

My heart fluttered in my chest as I dizzily watched up at him. "I love you to." My breathing increased as I gazed at him. "I want you… right now."

His eyes darkened as he licked his lips. "Are you sure…" He leaned in to kiss down my neck.

I nodded, chewing my lip. "Please,"

In a snap my shirt was ripped to shreds, along with my bra; for the first time ever, I was completely exposed in front of Emmett. I could feel his eyes searching my body; but I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. There was just a brief silence before he lightly cupped my cheek; forcing me to watch him.

"You are absolutely beautiful Bella… never doubt that." He said seriously.

I couldn't help but smile and give him a nod. I relaxed slightly as he leaned down kissing my breasts; and lightly letting his tongue flick my nipple. The sensation was amazing, nothing I had ever felt before, I marveled in it… I yearned for more.

Emmett ripped his shirt off as we continued getting closer and closer. With each passing moment we eventually we were both completely naked; I was no longer shy, everything felt right, I was ready…

I felt him cautiously enter me; but a furious growl sounded from the doorway; making us freeze. In a flash Emmett pulled the blankets over me; turning in a sharp direction to the door.

And there she was… Rosalie…

"Get that bitch out of our bed." She snapped icily.

 **What do you think?**

 **Review and let me know?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

Graduation was only three months away, but it felt like an eternity until then. Everyone was so preoccupied with choosing colleges and planning their future, but my mind was elsewhere. I was so wrapped up in Emmett it was hard to think of anything else, although with Rosalie popping back into the Cullen house it has been a little… awkward when I came over.

Alice has been acting strangely these past few days; but she wouldn't elaborate any details on what has been bothering her. There were many possibilities… Rosalie… Victoria… Edward. What ever it was, it had Alice on edge.

Tonight, I decided that it was time to make my move, it was time for Emmett and me to take the next step. There was no denying how badly we wanted each other; at least I knew for sure that I wanted him. There was always a nagging suspicion that he wouldn't really want me… I was only human… what kind of pleasure could I really offer him… but I still wanted to try.

Charlie would be working late tonight, Alice had coordinated me a suggestive outfit and a few candles to set the mood. I wasn't brave enough to look at it yet, because I knew if I did that I would end up losing my nerve all together.

I was almost ready now, I was showered, shaved and applied a little bit of makeup. I just had to put on the lingerie and light the candles. My heart was racing in my chest as I closed my eyes and forced myself to put on the revealing clothing.

Don't look at it… just breathe.

It wasn't the most comfortable and I could tell that it was far more revealing than I had wanted, but there was no turning back now. I slowly walked across the hall into my bedroom; lighting a few of the candles before turning the lights off and crawling into bed.

I didn't wait long, I listened intently as my window slowly creaked open. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that it was beginning to get hard to breathe. Then his eyes went to me; sending a chill down my spine.

He stood frozen at the bottom of my bed; analyzing every inch of my body, a look of hunger flickered in his expression. "You look incredibly sexy," His voice sounded strained as he slowly crawled on top of me his lips leaving a trail of cold kisses against my skin.

"I was hoping to get your attention," I spoke breathlessly, my face warmed as he delicately cupped my breast, his eyes turning dark as he gazed at me.

"Well miss Swan, you have my complete and undivided attention." With a flick of his finger the material of the lingerie snapped; causing my top to become exposed completely.

There had been countless times now that Emmett has been me naked, so in this moment I was completely comfortable. I just wanted him closer. I needed him, right now.

His mouth moved to my breasts, teasing them with gentle licks of his tongue. The cold sensation caused my nipples to harden at the contact. I arched my back, pressing my chest closer to his face; enjoying the feeling.

"You no how badly I want you Bella?" He muttered moving to pressing his lips to mine.

"I'm yours, take me…"

He growled lowly, it wasn't the kind of growl I was used to hearing from him. This growl sounded more savage… full of hunger… and desire. In a flash I felt my bottoms being ripped from me and Emmett's erection pressed lightly to my entrance.

"If I hurt you… in any way… I'll stop, just please tell me." He was breathing uneasily.

"You won't, I'm ready…" I nodded and braced myself as he slowly slid his throbbing member into me.

For the initial few thrusts it was slightly painful, but he paced himself taking his time; his eyes stayed firmly on my expression; watching for any sign of my protest. It took some time, but soon enough the pain dulled, and the pleasure intensified. Now I was able to push my hips up to meet his; the feeling was euphoric.

Soon our hips were clashing together frantically, the bed thudding hard against the wood floors; creating a loud sound. Thankfully Charlie wasn't home, there would be no way to do this in secret. Not to mention the moans that danced between us and the savage growls that Emmett mustered.

The pleasure was overwhelming, like nothing I had ever experienced, I never wanted this night to end.

oOoOoOoOo

Upon waking up in the morning I couldn't help but smile as I recalled the events of last night. To my extreme delight I turned to see Emmett still lying next to me. His hand came out to lightly stroke my cheek.

"Good morning babe," His voice was somber.

"What's wrong?" I frowned slightly, taking note of his serious expression. "Was last night… disappointing…"

His eyes widened, a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes. "Last night… was the best sex I've ever had, it's just… Charlie didn't return home last night."

* * *

 **Want another chapter? Leave a review? I'll be updating soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's Point of View

* * *

He wasn't returning my calls, no one at the police station had seen him; apparently, he had left around 12am from the station last night. No one has seen or heard from him since. It wasn't like him to just not show up, he would have at least called or left a note. I even went as far as calling Billy, just to make sure Charlie wasn't over there. But Billy hadn't seen him either, he promised me that he would have the locals keep an eye out for him.

At this point I was fearing the worst. Victoria had gotten to him, she wanted me to suffer, she wanted to avenge James' death. First Angela and now Charlie, this had to stop, I had to do something. Everyone around me is in danger.

Maybe Edward was right, all I did was bring danger to the people I care for, maybe it was right for him to leave. He was trying to keep him and his family safe from me, what happened with Jasper and I on my 18th birthday had been my fault. If I didn't involve myself in their lives maybe they would have been able to live peacefully; not needing to constantly watch their backs.

"What's on your mind?" Emmett spoke as he let his arms around me. "You've been quiet."

"Nothing; don't worry about me." I lied, letting my eyes fall to my feet.

He planted a tender kiss on the top of my head. "You're not very convincing, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. But I know that something is wrong… something is bothering you."

I sighed, peaking up at him. "Maybe things would have been different if I would have taken Edward's advice; and let you guys go… let you guys live in peace… you all are always risking your safety for me… and there is no way I could ever repay you all for that. Maybe if I just… left… you all would have a chance to be safe… I don't want anything else to happen… I've lost Angela… and now Charlie…"

Emmett now turned me around, seriousness danced in his eyes as his hands cupped my cheeks. "Listen to me, running away from your problems isn't the answer. Edward left for the very same reason, he left to give you a chance at a normal… safe… human life. And that is commendable but look at the pain and suffering that his choice caused you… if you were to leave… you would cause the same pain to me… to the rest of the family… to all your friends… don't make that choice Bella… because we can figure this out together. Even if it seems hopeless right now, we have each other, we love each other, so please don't give up on our future, don't give up on our happiness. If you do… Victoria wins."

His words touched me in a way that I had never felt. I had no idea the depth of Emmett's thoughts and emotions, he was always to private with this. Perhaps there was even more to learn about him, because I had never seen this side of him.

Tears stung in my eyes as I quickly hugged him tightly. "You're right… you are absolutely right."

He held me close, letting his head rest lightly on my shoulder. "I love you Bella and I will fight through anything to stay by your side for the rest of eternity. Have faith in me; that I will keep you safe and I will find Charlie."

I nodded, keeping my eyes closed. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest as I clung to him. At the moment he was the only thing keeping me grounded, he was the only one that kept my hope alive that I would ever see my father again.

"I love you to…" I muttered quietly, looking up into his topaz eyes. "Never leave me."

"Never," He agreed, lightly pressing his lips to mine; his cold lips moved against mine with passion.

There was a light knock on the door now, breaking up our little moment of heaven.

Emmett groaned, letting his forehead rest against mine. "Come in," He spoke with reluctance.

Rosalie stormed in, her eyes as dark as ebony as she peered at us. "I believe you are trespassing in my room, you were to collect your belonging and leave, not standing around and throw a pity party."

I knew me staying at the Cullen house would pose a problem, but Emmett insisted that I stay, with Charlie missing it wasn't safe for me to be home alone, he said that I would have more protection here. But with Rosalie slinking around the house I didn't feel safe. The way she looked at me, it was as if she was ready to kill me in any second.

"We were just leaving," Emmett threw in her direction; barely making eye contact as he slung his bag over his shoulder. With a soft hand at the bottom of my back, he led me out of the room.

As the door closed behind us I winced at the tortured sob that Rosalie let out. I hated being around her, I already felt guilty, this just made me feel worse. It made me feel like I was a homewrecker. I never intended to be, I didn't want to see any of the Cullen's suffering because of me.

"Ignore her, it's an act, she just wants to get under your skin any way she can." Emmett spoke quietly as we headed down the hall to his new room. "I've been with her a very long time, I know when the sobbing is genuine."

"She doesn't need to try and make me feel guilty, I already do." I whispered to him, letting out a heavy breath as we made it back into the safety of his room.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, you saved me from a lifetime of misery," He gave me a grin as he pecked me on the cheek; then carelessly tossed his bag into the closet.

"And caused a lifetime of misery for her." I pointed out as I got comfortable in his old rugged leather sofa. "You can't tell me she isn't hurt by all this… you see the way she looks at me… like she is just waiting to snap my neck."

Emmett's face turned grim now. "She won't hurt you, I'll kill her myself if I have to."

His sudden change in demeanor puzzled me; was this a topic of discussion at one point?

"She wants to though… doesn't she?" I pushed for further details.

"It doesn't matter because it isn't going to happen." He said with a frown coming to his face. "You aren't leaving my sight until all threats are taken care of."

I was beginning to realize that Emmett may be just as stubborn as I was. Thankfully today I didn't have the energy to fight for any information, Charlie's absence was my top priority right now; getting him home safely.

"Has Carlisle gotten any leads on Charlie's disappearance. I know it has been less than 24 hours, but with our circumstances it's best if we get him tracked down as soon as possible."

Emmett nodded cautiously. "Carlisle found his police cruiser… parked across the Canadian border… he wasn't inside… just his phone and his utility belt."

"Where could he be… this sounds more and more like… Victoria really did take him. What if she is using him as bait?"

Emmett took a seat next to me, pulling me into his lap to hold me close; his hand wandered into my hair. "Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet. Jasper and Alice are following the scent left behind from the cruiser, they said they would call if they learned anything new."

I relaxed against him; trying to calm myself down, but it was getting increasingly hard to not worry. All of this sounded bad, it sounded like my father was in real danger and all I could do was wait here. It was a very helpless feeling, it was hard to not let it consume my every thought, if it wasn't for Emmett distracting me; I knew I would be a mess right now.

Emmett is always here when I need him the most, he is the hope that I cling to, he is the breath of air to my drowning lungs. "I just hope they find him."

"We will, I gave you my word, we will stop at nothing to bring him home Bella."

Yeah, but would he return home alive and in one piece? Time will tell.

* * *

Rosalie's Point of View

I couldn't stand one more second in that house. So as soon as Emmett and his whore left I made my speedy exit. I had to get some distance, or I would blow my cover. I knew that the others were suspicious of me coming home. I didn't exactly get a warm welcoming, needless to say Carlisle and Esme wouldn't deny me my place with them again.

I knew I wouldn't be able to fool Jasper and Alice, after tonight they would know for sure of my involvement. So, I had to act quickly if I wanted the next phase of this plan to work. My only concerns now is Emmett… He has grown so close to Bella… closer than we have ever been. I was beginning to have doubts that I would ever win him back… if Bella was immortal it would just keep them together forever… what if changing her would bring her even more happiness? My only other option would be to kill her… and I wasn't sure if I could go against my own morals.

Could I really take an innocent life like that? With my bare hands? What would Emmett think of me if I was to murder his new love? Would I truly lose him forever? Was it worth the risk? Maybe I should just his advice and try to move on…

I knew I couldn't do that. I couldn't change my mind now, I was already to deep into this agenda with Victoria that there was no turning back. There was just a part of me… a small part… that wished to no longer have any part of this.

But like we had agreed on, I began my journey towards Nevada. I was heading for the very hotel that Edward was staying at. And ironically the same hotel that Victoria had dropped off Charlie Swan. The next phase was about to be put into motion, I just had to get there before Alice and Jasper picked up on the trail.

* * *

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's Point of View**

* * *

There was something wrong, I could feel it. I knew I should call in with the others, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with Alice. The last time I called she nearly had me on the next flight to Forks, she nearly talked me into returning to destroy Bella's life. I couldn't do it… I wouldn't let her suffer the horrors of the world I live in. It wasn't fair to her, she deserved better… I just wished that it didn't hurt so much.

I wished that everyday wasn't complete agony, if it would just end for one moment… just relieve me for just a few seconds… I would be more confident that I would hold fast to my promise to stay away from her. Forever. But from the very second that I left her side I've been carrying this torture with me and at the moment… I've never felt so alone.

For a second I was taken off guard as a familiar scent hit me; flames engulfed my throat as I breathed in. It was… like hers… just not as… intense. Unthinkingly I raced to the door; nearly ripping it from its hinges, to find Charlie Swan, lying on the floor in front of my door.

Impossible.

Quickly I gathered him up and brought him inside, letting him lie on the couch.

What did this mean? How did he find me? Why was he here? Was Bella alright? I needed these questions answered, right now. I could hear his pulse, it was beating steadily and the rise and fall of his chest was a clear indication that he wasn't injured. There was no blood thankfully, he just looked tired… extremely tired.

I decided to let him sleep, even though it tortured me to do so.

It felt as though I paced the room all night, the sun was just rising as he woke up. His eyes flickered open first and with a grunt he rolled up into a sitting position, confusion clear on his face.

"Where the hell am I?" He gazed around the room until his eyes found mine.

"Nevada, you don't know how you got here?" I kept a cautious distance from him; I could tell he was beginning to get aggressive as he recognized me. "I found you lying outside my door."

His face was turning red as he glared towards me, but the only thing that registered to me was the fact that Bella's face looked similar… the blush… the warmth… I craved it now more than ever.

"I don't remember a damn thing, being anywhere near you would be the last place on Earth I would want to be." He grumbled at me as he shakily stood up. "Now if you don't mind… I'm heading back home… Bella has to be worried sick."

At the mention of her name I couldn't control myself. "Bella… how is she doing…"

Charlie snorted, giving me a look of disgust. "Perfectly fine, your brother is taking good care of her."

"What?!" I snapped, anger instantly consumed me. "Who is taking good care of her?"

Charlie's expression didn't falter, sensing my anger now. "The big guy… Emmett, don't play dumb with me. You can't honestly tell me that you didn't know."

"This is the first I've heard of it." I clenched my hands into fists, knowing that if I wasn't careful I would lose control and Charlie would end up seeing something he shouldn't.

"You know you put my girl through hell, she was declining fast… if Emmett wouldn't have showed up when he did… I can't even imagine what would have happened." His words cut like daggers, but I was so enraged I could barely comprehend it.

"They aren't… in a relationship…?" I pressed, slowly backing away from him; not trusting myself.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "What does it even matter to you, you where the one that left."

"It matters, please tell me chief Swan,"

"Yes, they have been seeing each other," At his words I felt a growl slip out from my clenched jaws. "There isn't a day that goes by that she isn't with him or the rest of your family."

They were all there with her? They had gone back on their promise to me? They are putting Bella in danger again… and Emmett… I would kill him. I would rip him to pieces. I will end him. He knew my true feelings for leaving her behind… and goes back to sweep her off her feet. I wouldn't allow it to continue. No would will love her more than me… and with this new piece of information there was no way I was going to stay here and let Emmett steal the reason for my existence.

"If that's all the questions, I really have to go now." Charlie muttered with a blank look. "I need to figure out how I got here."  
"After all the trouble I've caused please allow me to pay for your way back home." I bowed my head to him, taking shallow breaths. I had to calm down.

He sighed, shaking his head for a second. "That's not necessary,"

"I insist… I'm heading back to Forks myself… it wouldn't be a problem at all."

"As long as you promise to stay the hell away from my daughter, fine. I won't see her go through something like that again. Are we clear?" Charlie said with a glare at me.

I nodded shortly. "Of course."

Sorry Charlie but there was nothing that will stand in my way from getting back to Bella. I had been a fool. I had made a huge mistake… Now it was time to win back the love of my life… any way that I could. Even though she had every right to hate me… I still had to try… I can't imagine going a lifetime without her.

As Charlie and I headed out of the hotel, I quickly dialed my phone.

* * *

 **Bella's Point of View**

The evening had been quiet, the entire house was empty; it was only Emmett and I. It was nice having some alone time with him. We laid in his bed, tangled up in the sheets; I could still feel my heart racing as I rolled off his chest. Every time we made love it was like heaven, I couldn't get enough. If I had the choice I'd stay here for the rest of my life, just enjoying Emmett and all his glory. But our moment was cut much to short as his cell phone began to ring.

Emmett groaned, rolling slightly to grab it; letting it on speaker phone. "Yeah Carlisle,"

"We found Charlie," Carlisle spoke; but his tone sounded off.

Instantly I feared the worst. "Is he alright?"

"He is fine, he isn't injured… it was actually Edward who found him."

At the mention of his name I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I felt my eyes shift up to Emmett to take in his tense expression.

"How did Edward find him?" All of this was just confusing, it didn't make any sense.

"We aren't sure, Charlie claims to have no memory on how he got here… Edward and him will be arriving back in Forks by tomorrow afternoon." Carlisle said with a slight pause.

Emmett now was growling as he changed the phone off of speaker. "He isn't coming anywhere near Bella, you can't let him return…." He was now rising up out of the bed and pacing the room.

I let my head fall back against the pillows; I was dizzy and beginning to get too warm. For just a moment my stomach began to churn as nausea consumed me.

Was the very thought of Edward coming back enough to make me vomit?

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
